User talk:PitchBlack696
First joined, talking w/ Deathslayer31 Hi. Im willing to help if you stick around. I already started on fixing up the Yian Kutku page. Do you go on GameFAQs? I think Ive seen you there. I have a whole page of excellent pictures of most of the monsters. IM me at my AIM screename: PitchBlak696 if you wish for me to take this seriously. PitchBlack696 09:26, 7 July 2007 (UTC) (no response) Requesting for my Adminship Hi Angela! The current admin over at the Monster Hunter Wiki is DeathSlayer, but he's been inactive for about a month. I know he's not interested because I contacted him on AIM, and he told me so. When he joined, he only made one page, which I still fixed up. When I joined, in about 3 days I had already made about 50-60 articles. I'm the only person so far consistently contributing. If you'd make me an admin for me, it'd be a great help to further progress the wiki. Thanks for your time! PitchBlack696 11:33, 14 July 2007 (UTC) ::Hi PitchBlack696. You're now an admin here. Thanks for adopting this wiki. Let me know if you need any help. Angela (talk) 04:50, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :::Thank you! PitchBlack696 19:00, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Getting the MH Logo w/ Angela Hey Angela, back again. Does the logo HAVE to be .png? 'Cause I already made a logo, I just dont know how to actually put it up. Here's the link to the logo: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Image:MonsterHunter.jpg ::Hello. I've converted the logo to a png for you and put it at Image:Wiki.png. For the colors to show for everyone using the monobook skin, you should edit MediaWiki:Monobook.css. Please ask Splarka if you need help with this. You can try out changes in your your personal stylesheet before putting them up for the whole site. Angela (talk) 22:23, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks, Angela! It looks great. But can you make it a little horizontally smaller so it can line up with the line? It's unpleasing to have it go over the line like that. I tried to do it myself to save time for you, but couldnt. PitchBlack696 23:53, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::::If the problem was the white border around the logo, I can get rid of that. Angela (talk) 23:57, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm not completely sure what you mean by that, but sure, try it. I just don't like how your eye notices the line going up into the picture like that. PitchBlack696 00:04, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ::Angela? PitchBlack696 23:41, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :::I changed w:c:monsterhunter:MediaWiki:Common.css which should fix the problem. If you still see it, try refreshing your cache of that page by pressing Ctrl and F5 on it. Let me know if that doesn't help. Angela (talk) 23:43, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ::::I went on a friends computer the other day and it looks great. For some reason, I cant see it on my own computer, even though I refreshed and restarted. But it's okay, I'll just ignore it. As long as other people see it that way, I'm fine. Thanks for the help, I'll come back later if I ever need help. =) PitchBlack696 16:51, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Getting the Wheat Colored Background w/ Splarka Hi Splarka, after an hour of trying to configure the background color and still failing, now I come for help. http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page What I'm aiming for is: *Background Color: "wheat" *Labels: A darker brown than wheat, but still able to comfortably see the black text. *Normal Links: Brown *Wanted/Empty Links: Still red. *Regular Text: Still black. If you disagree with all this work (I dont even know how much it is) I'll understand. But can you atleast put the code so I can try to figure it out myself? PitchBlack696 23:36, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :Hey Splarka, did you put in the code? I went to common.css and saw it there. But I dont actually see it myself. Just asking if you see the change. PitchBlack696 01:44, 17 July 2007 (UTC) ::I am not sure what you mean by 'labels', but here is some example of the rest: Monobook.css. --Splarka (talk) 05:49, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :::Hey thanks! I'm fine with how it is, but can you make the left side "wheat" too (it's white and the links are blue)? And I've noticed that around the pictures it's white, can you fix that to make it wheat around it too? PitchBlack696 01:49, 18 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, I guess you wanted the whole monobook interface to be that color style? try it now. --Splarka (talk) 20:29, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :::::Thanks! Looks perfect, just what I wanted. I'll be coming back later for templates, but I'm just gonna make some edits and improve the wiki for a few more days. PitchBlack696 16:55, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Fixing MH w/ Ammarito Hello PitchBlack. I have noticed that you have been adding new items to the MH wikia item list. If possible, i would like the items be organized alphabetically. Ammarito, talk. Ammarito 08:37, 27 July 2007 (UTC) ::Hello, me again. Thanks for the listing and tip. How does Plesioth put you to sleep? Well, like Cephalos, Plesioth jumps out of the water from one end to the other. If he hits you, he puts you to sleep, just like the Cephadrome paralyses you. I experienced this when first fighting him. Also, all weapons created from him can inflict sleep status. Ammarito 16:22, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :::Done with some tweaking, added sleep to Plesioth page and added Zazami. By the way, do you know what element Zazami and Gizami are? Ammarito 17:36, 27 July 2007 (UTC) ::::I've sorted out the elements, and all that is left is to erase the old element pages. When erased I will link all the other pages to the new mechanics. I will also add Gizami soon. Ammarito 17:58, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Fixing MH w/ Ammarito I must be getting annoying, but I wanted to say a couple of things. First, thanks for clearing that mess about stolen pictures and inviting new memebers. Secondly, I've heard that there are elements such as wind and dust, wind I think is O.K, but dust? And thirdly, you put a yaozami picture in the zazami gallery. I just wanted to clear this up su you wouldn't put it back when I erase it. Fourthly, we should add some links to the MH sites. Of course we need to ask permission. ::I live in Bosnia and the time this letter was written is 22:36 p.m. Ammarito 20:36, 28 July 2007 (UTC) Asking about Viruses w/ Angela Hi again, Angela. The [http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Monster Hunter Wiki] is actually being talked about on some forums and has picked up a couple editors. And we just reached about 80 articles today. And I've also learned quite a bit more about codes and templates. I came here to ask something concerning viruses. Can viruses be inputted into a picture/image? And if the image is uploaded into the wiki, can the wiki get damaged in any way? Please respond at my talk page on the MH Wiki. Which is [http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:PitchBlack696 here.] PitchBlack696 21:32, 28 July 2007 (UTC) :Viruses can't be uploaded to the wiki since we restrict the upload to safe formats. Angela (talk) 08:17, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Asking for Deathslayers Deletion w/ Angela I'm sorry for "double posting" but something just came up thats pretty serious. I IM'd Deathslayer, the previous admin before me. And I asked him if he created the wiki, or he just found it. He stays quiet. Then 5 minutes later he just says "Banned", then doesnt respond again. I look back at the wiki, and he blocked my name for an infinite time, saying I posted "wrong information." I was able to unblock myself though. Can you please strip his powers of adminship and beaurocracy (sp?)? His immaturity, lack of communication, and arrogance only brings trouble. PitchBlack696 05:21, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :As supplementary information, at 10pm of July 28th (PST), Deathslayer popped in the channel asking if a "mod" can delete a wiki. He claimed he had people keep putting in incorrect information and people are getting mad, so the wiki is pointless. After I told him the community can only abandon a wiki, not get a wiki deleted, he then asked if there is a way to '''delete multiple pages at once' (which I took it to mean he intended to delete all articles in the wiki). When I tried to ask him which articles were in contention, he avoided responding them. I've pasted in the IRC log here; and if sannse, rieke, or yukichi has auto-logging on, you can cross-check my logs with theirs. -Afker 06:54, 29 July 2007 (UTC) ::I don't understand what this conflict is about. Is it something you need help resolving? Angela (talk) 08:20, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :::Why should his adminship be taken away? Has he done anything wrong. Angela (talk) 08:36, 10 August 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm not going to de-admin someone just because you say they have a bad attitude. If they are actually violating their admin privaleges, then that would be different. Being a bureaucrat just means you can make other users into admins. It's not a recognition of status or anything like that. Is there a requests for adminship page here? Are there any trusted users waiting to become admins? If not, there's probably no need for further bureaucrats at this early stage of the wiki. Angela (talk) 08:12, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Conflict with Deathslayer According to general Wikia policies, Main Page should only be protected if vandalism is a major problem. Considering so far the only people who have been editing the Main Page are people with Sysop powers (you and Deathslayer), I'd suggest unprotecting the Main Page in accordance to general Wikia policy. See: w:Help:Main Page and w:Protection#Rules. -Afker 05:33, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :No problem. :I'd ask you, but I'm going to be getting help from Angela soon about the situation that just occured with Deathslayer. PitchBlack696 05:35, 29 July 2007 (UTC) ::Hehe, well, I'm not a staff, so asking me wouldn't do much good anyways d-: I would, though, suggest that for future reference to try and refrain from write things on other people's main user page or assume things about their motivation (when it could've been a gazillion other factors). If you really want to get rid of a red link from the Wanted page list, just link to the user's contributions page ' '. That just might help improving community harmony a tiny bit q-: -Afker 05:51, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :::I understand what youre saying, but I actually did know his motivation according to what he told me. A long time ago, before I became an admin, I asked him on AIM why he didnt come back to the wiki. After being sarcastic and disrespectful, he said that he didn't care anymore and just got unmotivated. :::I know what youre saying about his main page, and youre right. But he doesnt even come here AT ALL. I wanted to write a small something on his page so it wouldnt be a red link, and also it would let people know he was the first. He wouldnt of done it himself if I didnt contact him. The only reason why he came back now was so that he could block me for AIMing him a few minutes ago. Seriously, I nicely asked him if he created the wiki himself, or found it and took adminship. He didnt say anything until 5 minutes later, just saying "Banned." :::Where did he contact you? PitchBlack696 06:00, 29 July 2007 (UTC) ::::He hopped on the #wikia IRC channel asking how to delete a wiki, which piqued my interest so I fished out some additional info, which brought me here. -Afker 06:17, 29 July 2007 (UTC) ::::To DELETE a wiki!? Is this guy crazy? There's no reason for it, it's a good topic, it has 80 articles, and already a few members. The nerve on that guy... PitchBlack696 06:32, 29 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, well, after I told him he can't get the wiki deleted, he then asked if there's a way to delete multiple articles at once. So you might want to patrol the Recent Changes a little more often for the next few days or so, just in case things aren't over yet. See w:User:Afker/IRC log with Deathslayer31 for my copy of the IRC log. -Afker 07:07, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I randomly visited her page to see if anything new came up. And I saw what you wrote and the conversation. I'm pretty sure you can see what I'm dealing with here, and what I had to deal with in the past. Thank you for stepping in. I have a question though. Will that page showing the conversation ever get deleted?PitchBlack696 07:17, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :Well it's in my user page space, so I don't expect anyone to mess with it. Deletion of pages are up to the sysops, and if there's complaint about slandering or whatever then stuff in user page *might* get deleted (or if I myself request it to be deleted), but that shouldn't happen. It's a copy-pasted log anyways, and the only way to ensure its integrity is if other people kept independent logs for cross-verification. -Afker 10:02, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Ammarito explaining his absence Hello, me again. Sorry for the inactivity, but I've been rather busy learning kanji. I wanted to say, well, a LOT of stuff has happened to this Wikia. I doubt others have such events as ours. Anyway, I will continue updating this wiki, but at a bit slower rate. I wanted to tell you this, so you don't think I'm gone or something. Ammarito 09:42, 31 July 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was wondering where you'd gone off to. Thanks for letting me know though. And yeah, the history of this wiki is an interesting one, =D. Good luck with the kanji, and hope to have you back soon. (Did you see how many members have joined?) PitchBlack696 16:18, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :::Well, I'm not really gone, in fact, I just posted a new page. And, BTW, the kanji is progressing well, so I think I'll be getting more active. And yes, woah! That's a lot of members. Anyway, I wanted to ask you, do you think that MH Frontier will ever come out of Japan? And has DeathSlayer stopped his diabolical scheme that will cause a chain reaction to the entire...Oh, getting ahead of myself. Has he quit operation:"Destroy Monster Hunter Wikia"? Ammarito 16:47, 31 July 2007 (UTC) ::There's no confirmations or facts about the release of Frontier now, only guesses. So far, it's just a beta in Japan. Deathslayer hasnt come back because I think he knows he can't really do anything about it. I have a feeling if I IM him saying anything, he'll come back and vandalise or something, so I don't even wanna take the risk. How do you cross out words like you did on your user page? PitchBlack696 17:01, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :::When you edit, on the toolbar, there's a crossed "s" next to the italic letter button. Use that to cross-out words. And, BTW, MH Frontier has been officially released in Japan(Check the website and Gamefaqs forums). Ammarito 17:13, 31 July 2007 (UTC) your thoughts? w/ Mr. Caboose Mr. Caboose here, just wanting to know your thoughts on the changes and additions ive made. thanks. ::I liked all your edits. But the Rubies page should be placed in the item list, since it's a carve. BTW, after you make an edit on a talk page, make sure to put your signature. You do it by putting four "squiggly" lines. (~~~~) PitchBlack696 06:25, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Ammarito, yet again! Hey, PitchBlack! I wanted to clear something that has been coming up. Tigarex does NOT appear in MH2. He only appears in MHF2. I wanted to tell you, because you always wrote that Tigarex appears in MH2. Well, anyway, when you get your MHF2: happy Tigarex hunting! Ammarito 06:45, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Oh okay, thanks for correcting me! And about getting my MHF2 soon, I called GameSpot today asking if I get some plushy piggie along with the pre-order. Guy said he wasnt sure, that they get that kind of stuff about a week before the game ships. PitchBlack696 06:54, 1 August 2007 (UTC) A plushie Poogie(try saying that fast 3 times), huh? I don't know, i saw things like Poogies, MH T-shirts and a Kusha ring on the MH portal site news. They said they had it in the newly opened MH shop. But, personally, I would prefer a fully frightening fiberglass Fatalis. Anyway, it seems things are running smoothly in the MH Wikia. P.S:Who's that guy before me in the registered members site? Never seen him on this site. I saw MHlord666 but not him. Ammarito 07:17, 1 August 2007 (UTC) DEBREVO and Jacod are people that joined, but they never actually did anything. Nice fiberglassed monsters would be awesome. Do you have AIM? PitchBlack696 16:34, 1 August 2007 (UTC) No, I don't have AIM. But I do have Skype. And I wanted to ask you, do you have MH2? If so, does it cost anything to get online? Ammarito 17:05, 1 August 2007 (UTC) No, I don't have MH2. And I guess getting online would be the same deal for the 1st game. Are you able to play MH online? I just got a random feeling to start playing again. PitchBlack696 17:14, 1 August 2007 (UTC) No(Yay! Three NO's in a row!), I can't play online, but, I'm thinking of getting an adapter. I mean it is cool and i would love to get online with MH2 and kick some Yamatsukami butt. Ammarito 18:51, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Ammarito's award Thanks for the compliments on the dodo page. Yes i have seen the awards page. To which of the awards am I getting close? Ammarito 08:10, 2 August 2007 (UTC) I do? I mean, I counted and I have around 100 edits. I still have around 400 to go. Ammarito 08:26, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Well, I won't do it but i could just say I have around 500 posts and get my award. Isn't there some way you can monitor the number of edits? I am confused because i can't seem to count the edits. It's always a different number. Please help! Ammarito 08:48, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Ammarito 08:58, 2 August 2007 (UTC) G'night! And it's 12:03 in the morning at me! Ammarito 10:03, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Wel, hello there! Sleep well? Have you found a way to count edits? Ammarito 07:11, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Good luck with the editing then. P.S: Why do we have conservation status charts in the picture gallery? Ammarito 09:27, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Oh, AWESOME idea! I'll get right on it! And what do you mean I haven't been editing? I added a new page today and yesterday I edited some minor stuff while you were asleep. P.S: did you get my message about being 12:00 in the morning, when it was 10 at night at you? Ammarito 11:29, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Hey, um, i created a new page, but i can't add it to the specials aon the main page. Could you do it? It's rarity status one. Thanks in advance! Ammarito 12:19, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Wow, nasty. I couldn't sleep once until 4 in the evening. Anyways, did you get(catch)my last message about adding the link? Ammarito 12:25, 3 August 2007 (UTC) O.K Fixed it. BTW, Znas li pricati Bosanski? (Can you speak Bosnian?) Just wondering in my little monster hunter mind. Ammarito 12:38, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Great idea for a contest, which reminds me: I have an idea how to get more monster pictures for the wiki. We'll organize the: Creature Feature Competition! In this competiton willing wikians can upload pictures of monsters to the Monster Hunter Wikia. The best picture will get 2,500 points and a "Creature Feature" badge (which basicaly a little title with a congratulations note). This competitions starts the 5th August and Ends September 1st. Good luck! So basically, we'll get loads of pictures from members for no price. Plus it's a nice little competiton, what more do you need? P.S You should raise the numbers of points needed for becoming an admin if we host this. What do you think? Ammarito 13:01, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Really, another competition like this? What are the odds? (1000000:1 I guess) We should call it either the Creature Feature or Monster Master competition. Whatever suits you. And we should put an announcement on the main page. Ammarito 13:17, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Well, here's an idea. You can spread the news at the playstation boards and I'll see if we can spread it on Wikia. And where's the Rarity Status? As for the rewards, they will be happy with a congratulations note and such. Ammarito 13:49, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Oh, found the Rarity Status. Well, the news will spread on the boards. As for the wikia advertising, well, I've looked and I don't know if we can post info on the Watercooler. Have you got any ideas? P.S:I ahve added a new forum topic which should go into about MH Wikia. Ammarito 14:02, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Oh, O.k I will go at the watercooler. And yes, I would like to be an administrator. When are you going to be bureaucrat? Ammarito 14:15, 3 August 2007 (UTC) I added the info at watercooler. I wanted to ask you, if you could create some big advertisement for the competition on the main page once it starts to attract attention. Ammarito 14:24, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Well, okay. No pressure. Also, I posted a new MH wikia forum topic, but it doesn't show up in the forums! Ammarito 15:14, 3 August 2007 (UTC) O.k I'll check help. Upload your pictures, but you can't have the reward, I mean... Hey that reminds me. Who will choose the best picture? I could compose a list of top 5 pictures and e-mail you. Then you can e-mail me the winner. What do you think? Ammarito 15:23, 3 August 2007 (UTC) I agree, no rushing. Now, this forum thing is starting to annoy me! I posted Template:Forum header and that other stuff, but About This Wiki is in red letters. Why won't it link? Ammarito 15:29, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Sorry for my bothering and causing sleep disorder. Ammarito 15:41, 3 August 2007 (UTC) You There? Hey, Pitchblack! What's going on? I haven't seen MH wikia activity in a while. Ammarito 12:27, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Well, that's gotta' be annoying! I mean, you edit a huge page and then, reboot! Reminds me of my first limping Rathalos. The power went out because of maintenence and, oh well. Where have I been? Well, everywhere! I've been editing these stupid things in edits. Have you seen it? I mean, this HarithHunter writes on the beginning of the article: "This shows that Harithhunter will only post dragons". That was the monster attacks page. A huge mess man! But, I fixed it now. P.S: Why did you change the look of the wiki? It's confusing. Ammarito 13:08, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Well, it's not that confusing. The wikia is YELLOW. I was a bit confused when I found the login button at the top. I couldn't spot it at first. Maybe you should enlarge it or something? P.S: How's the creature feature competition? I haven't seen the Playstation forums, so I'm just curious. P.P.S: Did you ever create that Creature Feature Banner? No pressure, I;m just asking. Ammarito 13:19, 8 August 2007 (UTC) O.K Canged the skin and the monobook looks great. Ammarito 13:40, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Hello? Hey, pitchblack! Where are you? The wikia is progressing rather slow, but we do have new members, so they make the job easier. P.S: Did you know that fatalis' real name is Miraboreasu. And rathian is called Riorea? P.P.S: Here's a link to a site. I don't know if you speak japanese, but here it is: http://mhfo.wikiwiki.jp/ Ammarito 06:49, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Well, O.K then. It's just a Japanese MHFO wiki. Anyway nice job on the new weapons pages. BTW, I'm getting close to the editing award have you found a way to count my edits. Ammarito 07:44, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks! And yes, I would like to be admin. But, what do you mean by uploading pictures? From that ste over here? P.S: I'm getting close to the editing and article creating award. Ammarito 08:16, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Cool, thanks! BTW, I have been monitoring a very old topic on the MH Playstation forums. This guy, Finnaz created this custom made MH rpg for the PC. Then, suddenly he stopped posting. If you want to know more search the forums for a MH rpg. Ammarito 09:39, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Howdy! What's up Pitchblack? Nice weapon pages! I've added konga and brango. And why does this guy Rhigs post new articles whic are completely empty? P.S: Why does no one use the MH wikia forums? Ammarito 08:12, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Oh, O.K. Hey, school starts in 2 days? That sucks. At me, school starts September 3rd, about two weeks later. BTW, did you ever see that MH rpg I told you about earlier (check posts above)? Ammarito 14:28, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Are we talking about the same thing here? I was tracking a Monster Hunter rpg game made by a guy called Finnaz in RGPXP (I have that program too). Is that what you meant? Ammarito 14:46, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Hey, Pitchblack, I don't know if this counts as a new page, but, one of those annoying anonymous users just made the Azure Lao page saying only:Big daddy zilla! I fixed it now. P.S:Do you know where can I get more monster pictures (except for your link)? Ammarito 18:52, 18 August 2007 (UTC) O.K, I'll search. Yeah, damn vandalizers! Getting annoyed here! Anyway, Whoa! Woho! Whoa! Cooooool! Nice pics, where did you get them? The first one reminds me of that black monster in the concept art pics. P.S: Can I get credits for the Azure Lao page, please? I wanted to post that until he did it! Ammarito 19:04, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Btw, I've noticed some wiki's have fanfiction. Should we add a fanfiction page on the forums? If yes, I have a cool story about Yian Garuga to post! Ammarito 19:10, 18 August 2007 (UTC) I'm gonna' join the Monster Hunter Forums! You should look at the cool fanart there! Ammarito 19:18, 18 August 2007 (UTC) He's done it again! Rhigs has created elk and popo with nothing in them except a picture. Geez, he could at least write something! Ammarito 06:51, 19 August 2007 (UTC) content ive been lookin around and ive seen that there is an ammo page and an items page. i feel that both of these could be combined together and it would look a lot neater. could you get back to me. thanks--Rhigs 20:54, 22 August 2007 (UTC) pics Blckspawn is overwriting my sword and shield pics when he is uploading the light bowgun ones because they have the same name. Could you check it out. Thanks--Rhigs 04:46, 23 August 2007 (UTC) I'm here Well, I've been busy lately with school starting soon and stuff, but now I'm back in the game! P.S:Did you ever check the monster hunter rpg? Ammarito 07:20, 28 August 2007 (UTC) pics I used mutiple tabs so i could do it all at the same time. It gets a bit annoying with them all open but it gets the job done.--Rhigs 20:56, 2 September 2007 (UTC) How 2 Post "Monster Drawing" images? The Headline explains itself! Help a guy out! I have a cool idea, and I ahve not the slightest idea of how to post it! Hey!!! Pitchblack man! What's up? If you're wondering where am I, the answer is, school! Yes that annoyance! Anyway, I have some things to tell you: 1. Check this link out: http://www.psphyper.com/psp/tgs-07-monster-hunter-portable-2nd-g/ Awesome, eh? 2. Some of the Monster pages with those fancy descriptive pics are cutting off pieces of the text. 3. Check this out!!! http://www.pcsx2.net/ Can't wait for version 0.9.4!!! Wanna' play online when this stuff gets out? Ammarito 19:01, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :Well, i just looked on the japanese MH sites and read the monster descriptions. As for the number 2, well all of them. All who have those large pictures which describe their name, nickname, habitat etc. (e.g. Diablos, Gravios, YKK...) No, it isn't another version. You just put your MH game in your Dvd rom, set the emulator before that though, and run it. An with the new version you can use go play online! But it's still in betatesting so we have to wait... Ammarito 11:06, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Regarding Monster Pages and Areas Just curious, I see these references to Jungles and Deserts. What exactly do you want there? I have made articles like Jungle (MH2) and redid Area List, so... should I or you or someone just redo the links for each monster article? :P Malklor 18:50, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Regarding Item Names and Item List I noticed something that troubles me. In the material lists there is a discrepancy as to the naming conventions of items, some people (I was one of them) used the full names of items (not the ones from ingame). I am now linking all the items so that a complete item list will be made. Unfortunately this discrepancy will be a problem when someone addresses the item lists. WHat convention should we agree on? (Example: Med Monster Bone or Medium Monster Bone) Thanks. Malklor 22:51, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Chameleos/Remobra Hi i noticed u got the rajang image of the mhf2 usa site and wondered if u could do the same for chameleos and remobra to improve their images as the ones their at the moment aren't very good i think. Nice work. Hey Hey, what's up? I can't really help out, because I don't have MHF2. But I'll gladly hang out. BTW, check this out: http://psp.ign.com/articles/831/831666p1.html Ammarito 09:34, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :How can I help? Ammarito 15:01, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :: Will do. Kinda small task, but i'm bored and i want to contribute so... :: BTW, check out the new two-word page, lol ::: Sorry, Gtg. But, don't touch it! I'll fix it tommorow. Bye! Ammarito 15:24, 4 November 2007 (UTC) What the hell happened? Who obliterated the main page? Ammarito 12:01, 12 November 2007 (UTC) : Random person, I changed it back. He's making legit articles to cover up the vandalized ones, that or its a public computer and two people are working from them. Malklor 15:23, 12 November 2007 (UTC) O.k Cool.